Sakura Petals
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: Takeru was rather aware of the number of couples in the park with him and Hikari as they walked under the sakura trees. It was something that made Takeru think about his own love life and his feelings for Hikari as the two friends were once again in another situation that made them look like a couple. Takari one-shot.


**Sakura Petals**

Hello everyone. This one-shot is an idea that came to me some time ago and, of course, I decided to write it. I can't resist the lure of writing Takari romance after all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted things that I happen to mention in this story.

Summary: Takeru was rather aware of the number of couples in the park with him and Hikari as they walked under the sakura trees. It was something that made Takeru think about his own love life and his feelings for Hikari as the two friends were once again in another situation that made them look like a couple. Takari one-shot.

* * *

Takeru felt the mild spring breeze against his skin as it carried the scent of flowers to his nose. He and his best friend, Hikari, walked into the park so that they could admire the flowers and trees in bloom. Hikari had specifically wanted to take photos of the sakura trees now that their pink petals were fully spread and on full display.

The two friends walked side by side as they made their way down the path with very little distance between them. Takeru felt his hand gently bush against Hikari's, sending a light jolt of electricity through his skin. The blonde teen fought back his urge to take her hand in his, just like he had battled that desire many times before when they were walking this close and the same thing had happened. It was a reoccurring thing because they always seemed to end up close together when it was just the two of them.

Sapphire eyes scanned over the park as Takeru took in the sights before him to try and take his mind off his feelings for Hikari. He noticed the number of couples in the park, some sitting on the benches and others walking hand in hand. Some of them were of a similar age to him whilst others were much older. There were, of course, others who weren't couples, but those in love seemed to outnumber those just passing by or with friends that day.

It did nothing to stop him from thinking about his beautiful brunette friend who was walking right beside him as they strolled further into the park and under the cherry blossoms that lined the path. They were often mistaken for a couple and their fellow students at Odaiba Junior High had always discussed rumours about them being together. However, they had always replied that they were just friends whenever anyone had questioned them about it. Their reply was a truthful one even if Takeru wished that they were something more.

"It looks so pretty." Hikari pulled her friend from his thoughts before she stopped and reached into her school bag to get out her camera. "I'm certain that I'll be able to get some great photos of this for my club."

Takeru smiled as he nodded. "Yeah, it does look really nice."

His eyes reminded fixed on her as she turned on her camera and started lining up various shots. Hikari Yagami looked full of energy as she moved around to take photo after photo, and Takeru couldn't stop his smile from growing. Seeing her happy like this always made him happy too and it made him want to keep doing things with her that made her happy.

The breeze ruffled her clothes as Takeru glanced over her body. Her green school skirt showed off her long smooth legs while hugging the curves of her slim yet still rather curvy hips. Hikari's green winter school top did nothing to show off her figure but Takeru guessed it was a good thing because he didn't want every guy staring at her. It hid her slim waist and flat stomach even though it was now struggling to conceal her large and still growing breasts that had recently surpassed even Mimi's and Sora's chests.

The bangs of Hikari's chocolate-brown hair framed her face perfectly, making her features look like some kind of priceless artwork. It brought out the auburn colour of her eyes, which were often so full of light and allowed him to read exactly what she was thinking. They were so close and had been best friends for so long that all it took was for one of them to look at the other's face to know what they were thinking. It was something that had been rather helpful on many occasions.

Takeru thought that his best friend looked like a model and that she could quite easily become one even though she'd probably prefer to be behind the camera instead of in front of it. That fact was proven as she continued to snap photos while they started walking further into the park. Takeru's gaze remained fixed on her as he was enthralled by her excitement and he was reminded of why he enjoyed being around Hikari so much.

The one thing more beautiful than Hikari's looks was her personality, or at least Takeru thought that was the case. Hikari was a kind and gentle person who always tried her best to look out for others and take care of them when they needed it. Although, she could also be strong too when the time called for it and she would always fight for what she believed in. She was smart, witty and always managed to bring a smile to Takeru's face. Being around her was fun, no matter what they were doing.

Without Hikari, Takeru knew that he'd be lost and lonely. His mother worked long hours and the Takaishi apartment would be empty in the evenings when Takeru got home, but his best friend was always there to make sure he had someone with him. She brightened up his day and was always there when he needed someone. Hikari was there to listen when he needed someone to talk to. She was there to give him a hug when he needed one. Her advice was always available and she'd help him overcome any problem. It was something that Takeru did his best to try and do for Hikari too, making sure that he was always there for her when she needed someone.

Takeru loved Hikari and he knew it, but he also knew that he couldn't just confess to her because he knew the risks that posed to their friendship. He didn't want to take the risk just in case Hikari didn't return his feelings and his confession ruined how things currently were between them. Without her, the blonde teen knew that he'd instantly be lonelier and his life would be much emptier. He'd lose the person that he could always confide in and the one person who he trusted the most in the world.

Then there was also the risk of what might happen if they did become a couple and things went wrong. Takeru would lose his love and best friend all in one go, which he knew would destroy him and his life would fall apart. However, if he knew for certain that Hikari did return his feelings, then it would be something that he'd definitely risk because he wasn't going to turn down a chance to move his relationship with her into something romantic if that was something that she wanted too.

There were plenty of things that had given Takeru hope that his best friend might actually return his feelings and that he had a chance to be more than just a friend. There was that special look in her eyes that was only there when she glanced at him. He'd caught her staring at him for longer than she should do on more occasions than he could be bothered to count, which was also followed by her blushing rather cutely. Hikari would always go straight to him too and he would go straight to her when their friends met up, but he wasn't sure if they were doing that because they had feelings for each other or if it was because they were such close friends.

Then there was how Hikari reacted when she found out that other girls might be interested in him or if he was going to one of his brother's concerts with a girl or several girls. They weren't dates or anything like that and Takeru had made it as clear as he could. However, he could swear that there was a disappointed look in her eyes that she would quickly mask before teasing him about it. That teasing was something that Takeru had learned was kind of her defence mechanism but he played along with her banter because he didn't want to make things worse.

"You're enjoying yourself," Takeru mused as he tried to take his mind off his feelings for the brunette beauty in front of him. "I've already lost track of how many photos you've taken."

Hikari spun around on the spot and pointed her camera at him. She gave him a radiant grin that threatened to melt Takeru's heart as she snapped several photos. "Everything looks so good right now and I want to get as many pictures as possible."

Takeru chuckled as his smile grew. "You'll fill up your memory card before we've even reached the other end of the park at this rate."

Hikari made her way back over to him and stood right beside him, shoulder to shoulder as she held up her camera. "Look at some of these. They're great."

Takeru had to agree that some of them were amazing shots with the light capturing some of the sakura trees just perfectly to make it look like they were glowing. Others caught the wind blowing the pink petals at just the right time, making it look like a parade of them floating through the air.

Hikari kept flicking through the photos, stopping on the ones that she liked as the two friends stood there with there with their bodies against each other's. She then reached the ones that she'd just taken of him, capturing him perfectly with a cherry blossom behind him and others focused just on him.

"You know, the rumours about us will only grow if you keep taking photos like that of me," Takeru laughed as he glanced to his right. He was suddenly aware of just how close Hikari's face was to his and he felt his cheeks heat up a little. "The members of the photography club already think that we're secretly dating."

Hikari tilted her head in his direction too and a blush formed on her cheeks as she also noticed just how close they were. Neither of them moved though as Hikari shrugged. "Your basketball teammates think the same thing and spread rumours too. Although, they're much cruder and often mention your very large you know what as part of it. Given how dirty minded they can get, I don't think that a couple of photos are going to make anything worse."

An awkward chuckle left Takeru's lips as his cheeks heated up a little more at the thought of the things that his teammates had wrongly implied that he and Hikari got up to. "I wish they'd not started those rumours. I'm really sorry about that."

"I told you to stop apologising for it because it's not your fault." Hikari playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "Other people have said the same thing, so it's not like they were the first to say it. They only added things to the rumours that already exist about us. It's not like they're true."

Takeru caught a glimpse of what looked like disappointment appearing in Hikari's eyes for a moment before she seemed to force it back. Was that actually a hint that she was wanting them to move their relationship to the next stage? Did Hikari want them to become a couple too? Did she love Takeru just as much as he loved her?

A sudden gust hit the two teens, carrying the pink petals down from the trees above them. Takeru could only smirk as he noticed several of them getting caught in Hikari's hair, on her face and on her green school uniform. He was fairly certain that some had landed on him too because he could feel something in his hair. It wouldn't have happened if the school would let him wear a hat as part of his uniform.

Takeru reached his right hand out to his friend's head to bush away the petals, gently running his fingers over her soft and silky hair to remove them. He thought that Hikari looked rather cute at that moment as she stood there staring at him with a rosy tint to her cheeks and the sakura blossom in her hair. After putting her camera in her pocket, she reached out to him too, using both of her hands to clear off the petals from his hair as well.

Her slender fingers ran through his blonde hair as Takeru found himself entirely focused on the brunette teen in front of him. He'd forgotten about the rest of the world around them as he brushed the last petal out of Hikari's hair and moved down to the one on her nose. Her nose twitched a little as Takeru moved it a side before he gently placed his hand on her cheek, using it to brush off the two petals on there.

He froze as he realised the position of his hand. His ring and little fingers were under her chin, his first and middle fingers were along her jaw and his thumb was on her cheekbone. Takeru instinctively used his thumb to brush away the last petal under it as he kept his hand there, cupping her chin and tilting her head to one side as if he was getting ready to kiss her.

Both of Hikari's arms were wrapped around the back of his neck and her fingers were running through his blonde hair. He could feel her pulling him closer as she shifted so that she was standing in front of him. Was this actually happening? Was Hikari going to kiss him? Did she actually return his feelings?

Takeru gazed into her mahogany-brown orbs as they shimmered in the sunlight that passed through the cherry blossoms above them. There was that special look in them that Hikari only ever gave him and it was more noticeable than he'd ever seen it before. Her eyes were getting closer and Takeru saw her part her lips slightly before she licked them. He mirrored her, licking his own lips in anticipation for what he hoped would be his first kiss with the girl he secretly loved. Takeru hoped that it would be the first of many kisses too.

His arm made its way around her back and pulled her closer as they shut their eyes. Any thoughts or worries about what might go wrong had left Takeru's mind and all he could think about was letting Hikari know just how he felt about her. He wanted to let his actions speak for him because, after all, they spoke louder than any words.

Hikari's breath tickled his skin as their lips moved ever close and he could smell her strawberry scent. His heart pounded away in his chest as the moment that he'd thought about for several years finally happened. Takeru felt Hikari's soft lips against his, sending a wave of adrenaline through his body as he finally kissed the girl that he loved.

They held their lips there for a few moments before Takeru tilted Hikari's head slightly. He moved his head too as he opened his mouth a little wider and gently pushed forwards. Hikari opened her mouth a bit more as well, allowing their lips to lock together perfectly. She was the only thing Takeru could focus on as they stood there kissing in the middle of the pathway.

Time felt like it had come to a standstill and Takeru was glad for that because he didn't want this moment to end. Hikari liked him too and she had feelings for him. He felt like an idiot for not recognising what that look in her eyes meant and for not doing this sooner. They could have already enjoyed many moments like this if he'd not been so afraid of what could have happened.

Takeru pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he felt his best friend pull back slightly before opening her mouth wider. He knew what Hikari was doing, so he mirrored her actions before they pushed forwards and deepened the kiss. Her actions were telling him all that he needed to know as he felt her grip on his hair tighten and she pushed his lips firmly against her own.

The new couple deepened the kiss even further as they kept their lips together. Takeru didn't want it to end and he could tell from Hikari's actions that she didn't want it to end either. She didn't want to let go and nor did Takeru as he used the arm that he had around her back to pull her closer. Her body was now flush against his and he could feel the heat coming from her as Hikari pressed herself against him.

He wasn't sure how long this kiss had been going because Takeru knew that he'd lost track of time. It wasn't like it mattered though because all he could think about was Hikari now and keeping his lips locked with hers. He continued to breathe through his nose, taking in her sweet scent with every breath and he hoped that this was going to be the first of many times where they'd be able to do this.

Giggling and someone saying something suddenly reached Takeru's ears and he heard some footsteps very close to them. He felt Hikari pull back from him as they both reopened their eyes and glanced at where sounds had come from. There were a group of girls walking past them who were wearing the uniforms from Yamato and Taichi's school. They were smirking and whispering between themselves as they gazed at the two younger teens standing there in the middle of the path.

Takeru felt like his cheeks were now boiling as his eyes suddenly darted around and took in the rest of the park. How could he have gotten so carried away that he'd kiss Hikari out in the open like that? He mentally berated himself for it as his sapphire eyes fixed onto his best friend, noticing that she was glancing around and looking rather embarrassed too. Her cheeks were bright red as she stood there with her arms still wrapped around the back of his neck.

Their gazes finally met and, somehow, the blush on Hikari's cheeks became even redder. Takeru could feel his own face heating up even more as he staring into those enchanting redwood orbs opposite him. The both gulped in unison as they stepped back and broke their embrace, glancing down at the ground as they did so.

"I hope nobody we know caught us." Hikari's quiet voice broke the silence between them as she squirmed a little. "And I hope those girls don't know our brothers."

"Shall we go somewhere else more private?" Takeru reached out and took Hikari's hand, feeling her lace her fingers with his as he did so. "That way we won't get caught."

"Yeah," she replied and quickly nodded her head several times. The couple turned and started quickly walking down the path towards one of the buildings that they both knew they could sneak behind. The teens quickly broke out into a sprint and ran down the path hand in hand towards their destination.

They made it to the storage building where the groundskeepers kept their things and sneaked around the side to the back. There were lots of trees and bushes around the new couple to keep them hidden from prying eyes, giving them privacy that they wanted. It was a spot that they'd learned about many years ago whilst playing hide and seek with the other Digidestined when they were kids and they knew that there would be enough room back here for them to pick up where they had left off.

Hikari reached out and grabbed Takeru's green jacket in her right hand, pulling him closer to her as she leant against the building behind her. Her left hand moved back up to his hair once again as she gazed straight into his sapphire eyes. "You have no idea how many years I've been wanting to do this."

"I think I do." Takeru smiled as he slid his left arm around her back once more, pulling her body flush against his. He placed his hand on her cheek again, gently cupping it as he watched Hikari bite her bottom lip. "I've been waiting years for this moment too."

"Miyako and Mimi were right," she sighed before she moved her mouth closer to his. "We're idiots and stupid for not taking a risk and doing this sooner."

"Yeah." Takeru nodded but his smile didn't leave his lips. "I was worried about how you would react if I told you about how I feel about you or if I tried to do something like this."

"Me too." Hikari smiled back before she giggled. "I never would have expected us to do something like this though. I guess I've been bottling up my love for you for so long that I just couldn't contain it anymore."

"Same here," Takeru chuckled. "Now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, how about we make up for lost time?"

Hikari licked her lips again as she nodded and closed her eyes. She quickly moved her mouth towards Takeru's, giving him little time to prepare himself. He closed his eyes as her lips crashed into his, kissing him hard and passionately. Takeru opened his mouth to accept them, tilting his head to get a better angle whilst using the hand on Hikari's cheek to move her head too. Their lips locked together perfectly once more and they held them there for a few moments to savour it.

Takeru could feel his heart thumping away in his chest again, sending a new surge of adrenaline around his body. He could feel Hikari's breath rolling across his skin and her sizeable breasts flush against his chest, allowing him to feel them rise and sink with each synchronised breath of his own. Her body was shaking slightly, making Takeru hold her even tighter as he wondered if she was getting weak at the knees.

He slid his hand around to the back of her head and used it to keep her lips pressed against his as he opened his mouth a little wider. Hikari opened her lips even wider and deepened the kiss further, which let Takeru know just how much his girlfriend wanted this again. She wasn't holding back, making it impossible for him to do the same.

The flood gates opened and the couple let out the emotions that they'd kept hidden for so long. They gently pulled their lips back before opening their mouths even wider and pushing forwards for more. Takeru felt his girlfriend's lips moving back from his again before they both pushed forwards, adding even more passion to the kiss. They began repeating their movements over and over, deepening the kiss further and using their actions to let the other know just how much they loved them.

Takeru had lost track of time again but he didn't care as he kept his lips against Hikari's. They kept using their noses to breath as their lips slid back and forth against each other. The pent-up love couldn't be contained anymore and Takeru was determined to make sure that Hikari knew just how much he loved her. He could feel just how much she loved him as she used her hand on the back of his head to make sure their lips remained locked.

The couple kept going for as long as they could but breathing though their noses wasn't enough now. Their lungs needed more oxygen as their hearts pounded away in their chests, but they weren't going to give up just yet. Takeru kept going for a long as he could, deepening the kiss even further and kissing his girlfriend even more zealously than before.

After another minute or so, he felt Hikari pull back and heard her gasp for air. Takeru opened his eyes and was greeted by his girlfriend's mahogany pair as he rested his forehead against hers. Both of them were taking deep breaths to get some much-needed oxygen back into their bodies. The look in Hikari's eyes told him all that he needed to know.

The couple closed their eyes again and Takeru captured his girlfriend's lips in his once more. They picked up where they left off moments ago, sliding their lips back and forth over one another's as they passionately kissed again. It felt like Hikari couldn't get enough of this and Takeru knew that he couldn't get enough as well.

They pulled back and took a few deep breaths without opening their eyes before pressing their lips back together once again. It felt so natural and right to Takeru to be kissing Hikari like this. Why had he ever worried about confessing to her? Why had he waited so long to do this? She was as into him as he was into to her. She clearly loved him just as much as he loved her.

Takeru pulled back, keeping his eyes closed as he took another deep breath before going back for more. Hikari's lips found his again as they kept things going. They kept doing it over and over, taking breaths before going back for more. Neither of them wanted to stop now that they could indulge in this love that they thought that they'd never be able to enjoy. The kisses were all deep and passionate as they kept up their show of affection to make up for lost time.

"Takeru," Hikari said as she pulled back for some air before she pressed her lips back against his and passionately kissed him for another minute. She kept it going for as long as she could before she needed to breathe again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hikari," Takeru quickly replied before their lips crashed together and they kept going for as long as they could.

"I love you so much," they said in unison as they broke for air once again. It brought a laugh from both of them as they heard the other say it together in the typical synchronicity that they usually had. Their lips met again as they kept their show of love going, breaking for air when they had to before going back for more yet again.

Takeru had no idea just hold long they'd been kissing but it was still obvious that neither of them wanted to stop. He was having to make sure that this didn't get out of hand though because he didn't want things to go too far too soon. With all of the pent-up love escaping from both teens, it could have been a matter of time before it did happen. Somehow it didn't though, as they continued to keep their displays of affection to just kissing.

Hikari's stomach suddenly rumbled, making them pull apart once more. Takeru chuckled as he opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like ages and he noticed that it was now beginning to get dark. Both he and Hikari panted heavily as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

Takeru was sure that nothing could remove the smile from his face at that moment and seeing the smile on Hikari's face made him even happier. He was the once who made her that happy and it felt amazing to know that he could make the person he loved the most in any world feel that way. It was like her light was shining from her because Hikari was radiating happiness.

Her stomach rumbled again, making her look away with embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Ramen?" Takeru asked as he stepped out of their embrace and took her hand in his. "I could do with grabbing some food too."

Hikari laced her fingers with his as their eyes met again. "It's a date."

* * *

Yes, this was lots of Takari fluff with them kissing passionately and all of that. I always enjoy writing things like this between Takeru and Hikari, especially kissing scenes where they get carried away. Of course, those of you who are familiar with my stories already know that, right?

What do you think of this one-shot? Did you enjoy reading it? Please let me know what you thought about this story by posting a review. I really appreciate the feedback :D


End file.
